Mary's Spells
There are the Mary's spells during the series * Sonic Blast is a Magix/Believix/Ultralievix offensive/special spell used by Mary. She shoots off purple sound waves that form purple amplifiers that send sound waves to the enemy's ears. * Bass Boost is a Magix offensive spell used by Mary. She slams her hand on the ground that creates nearly transparent pink sound waves that attack the enemy furiously. * Ultrasonic Wave is a Magix special spell used by Mary. She shouts a music note and releases white dots that tracks someone down. * Sonic Vibe is a Magix/Odyssix offensive spell used by Mary, in which she releases sound waves towards the enemy. * Disco Ball is a Magix offensive spell used by Mary. She shoots purple sound waves at the enemy. * Enchantix Amplifer is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix offensive spell used by Mary, in which she forms two balls of light that release green sound waves. * ' Disco Shell' is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix defensive spell used by Mary. She forms a large pink bubble around herself. * Sound Wave Attack is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix offensive spell used by Mary. She releases light red, sometimes nearly transparent or purple sound waves at the enemy. * Harmonic Attack is a Believix/Ultralievix/Odyssix offensive spell used by Mary. This spell is used three ways, one being a magenta ray that goes toward the enemy, another being a purple ball of light followed by red and purple fairy dust that wipes down multiple enemies, and it is also huge sound waves. * Magical Echo is a Believix offensive/defensive spell used by Mary, in which she forms a sphere or a barrier. It can be used as an offensive spell or defensive spell, it depends on whether she is forming the sphere on herself or on the enemy. * Stereo Crash is a Believix offensive spell used by Mary, in which she releases sound waves at the enemy. * Sphere of Sound Energy is a Believix special/strategic spell used by Mary where she releases sound waves in a circular area to agitate her surroundings. * Reverberating Notes is a Harmonix offensive spell used by Mary. She fires purple music notes towards the enemy. * Diapason is a Harmonix offensive spell used by Mary. She summons the diapason and can play the it like a harp or tap it with her index finger and it releases visible, pale lavender sound waves towards the enemy or object. * Deafening Chord is a Sirenix/Ultralievix offensive spell used by Mary. She shoots a fuchsia-colored ball that releases purple, visible, hyper-sonic sound waves to the target; or she creates a purple ball of energy and launches it at the enemy; or she shoots a swirling pink sound waves around her hand or her whole body and releases it towards the enemy. * Sonic Mirror is a Sirenix defensive spell used by Mary, in which she forms a round translucent purple shield. * Music Kick is a Sirenix/Odyssix offensive spell used by Mary. She releases purple-colored impact hyper-sonic/sound blasts from her foot. * Voice of Sirenix is Mary's Sirenix power, which allows her to use her singing voice as a sonar that can break dark spells and communicate with sea creatures; or it can also be a beam of sound waves against the enemy. * Crystal Voice is a Yoshix offensive spell used by Mary. She releases purple sound waves from her voice to attack the enemy. * Infinite Echo is a Yoshix offensive spell used by Mary. She releases a vortex-like or crescent-shaped purple sonic beam of energy towards the enemy. * Sound Triad is a Symblix offensive spell used by Mary where she releases a colorful stream of music from her wand at her enemies. * Sonic Percussion is a Butterflix/Ultralievix offensive spell used by Mary. She shoots a fuchsia ray of energy at the enemy. * Melody of Fairies is Mary's Butterflix power. She emits blue rays of energy, that appear to be a musical staff, and uses the melodious harmony of the sounds of nature to aid something or someone in getting back their inner peace, temporarily immobilizing its target. * Musical Aura is a Sparklix/Ultralievix defensive spell used by Mary, in which she creates a round teal translucent defensive shield with dark pink auras surrounding. * Counterpoint of Melody is a Sparklix offensive spell used by Mary. She shoots a pink/purple beam of energy at the enemy. * 'Love & Peace '''is an Odyssix special spell used by Mary. She spells with hearts to make a peace and love for the people * '''Way Out of Tune '''is an Odyssix offensive spell used by Mary. She roars with the Music so loud to make the enermies deaf. *'Fairy Melodies 'is an Ultimatix attack spell used by Mary. She calms the allies down with this magic, unlike Way Out of Tune *'Crystal Voice of Suite 'is an Ultimatix special spell used by Mary which she releases purple sound waves and notes from either her voice or palms to attack the enemy. *'Aura Chorus Termina '''is an Ultimatix offensive spell by Mary, she spells to allies to believe the fairies and put down of evil for good. Category:Spells